


Happy Birthday, Hancock

by ink_stains



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Hancock is a cute grump, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nick and Ellie are just a side pairing in this, Nora is a massive tease, POV Multiple, Party, Pining, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stains/pseuds/ink_stains
Summary: MacCready finds a pre-war magazine that makes Hancock blush. This gives Nora an idea for the perfect birthday surprise, although keeping it secret and staying in Hancock's good books turns out to be more of a challenge than she had expected.





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy Birthday Hancock.” She whispered to herself as she secured the last of the jet. It had been a project months in the making.

The idea had first occurred to her when she had been helping Magnolia in the Third Rail, the two women had sat together and watched as MacCready pulled out a dog-eared magazine from his pack.  The ex-gunner had nudged the ghoul and flipped the pre-war magazine open to the centre spread, he’d pointed at the girl in the picture and laughed so hard he’d practically fallen off his stool. But Hancock had been unusually quiet; he’d examined the pictures closely and Nora even saw the faintest hint of a blush when MacCready punched his arm.

“Like it that much huh? Maybe I’ll dress up for you sometime.” MacCready had grinned.

That had snapped Hancock out of whatever thoughts he had been lost in. Hancock gave the magazines one last glance before eyeing MacCready up and down.

“Don’t think you’ve got the body for it sweetheart.” He smirked as he cocked his eyebrow.

And if Nora didn’t know better she’d have said MacCready seemed genuinely hurt.

So she had got busy, Hancock’s birthday was a few months away but preparations were already underway. You can’t be Mayor of Goodneighbor without enjoying some perks, and it turns out that one of those was the right to expect a raucous birthday party.

She knew she’d have to keep the number of people involved in her plan to a minimum; gossip had a way of spreading through Goodneighbor. Magnolia and Whitechapel Charlie were the main organisers of any event that took place in the Third Rail, so of course, she’d had to include them. Magnolia had loved the idea and even Whitechapel Charlie seemed tickled when she’d explained her plan. Then there was Ham, it was impossible to get anything in or out of the Third Rail without him knowing about it, so there was no way around it, he had to know. He didn’t really say much, just shrugged and mumbled something about not causing a riot. Nora had rolled her eyes at him and promised to buy him a new tux if he kept his mouth shut.

“I ain’t gonna lie to the Boss. No point, he sees right through me whenever I try.” He said gruffly.

“Then get creative with the truth, Ham.” She’d smiled back. “Can’t tell you’re lying if you’re not.”

He’d just grunted in reply. Finally, Nora needed someone to help her gather supplies in the wasteland. Normally she’d take Hancock, but she knew he was too sharp to stay in the dark for long. She knew she couldn’t take MacCready, knew he’d figure it out eventually and the go and run his stupid mouth and ruin the surprise. So she’d pondered it over a couple of days.

In the end, it was actually Hancock who’d come up with the idea, not that he knew it of course. He’d made some crude joke about her being his valentine that coming February and she’d practically bruised her forehead as she smacked herself in irritation.

Nick Valentine.

He was a no-nonsense kind of guy, handy in a fight, good at sourcing unusual things, and most importantly, she could trust him to keep quiet until the big event. Plus he was one of her few companions who could wander in and out of Diamond City and Goodneighbor without so much as a how-do-you-do.

So then there were five. Five people who knew about the Birthday surprise she had planned for Hancock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm purposefully being obtuse about what exactly is in the magazines. I want it to be a surprise for you too ;)
> 
> Comments, feedback, and kudos are always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**[HOLOTAPE TRANSCRIPT: MAYOR HANCOCK]**

It’s a good thing I ain’t paranoid. Yep. Good fuckin’ thing.

Any other guy would have been pissed when she ran out the room after suggesting they celebrate Valentines. But I played it off, I knew her kinda humour. Knew she’d come back a day or two later tryin’ to tell me about the look on my face. But she hadn’t. And that was fine. She’s a grown woman after all and I ain’t her daddy.

No, but that’s a thought ain’t it?

[sighs]

Focus here, focus.

So, then she comes back and starts acting all strange. Mouth shut tight, blushin’ all the time, she always was shit at hidin’ the fact she had a secret, but apparently she’s harder to crack than a two-hundred-year-old sweetroll.

So I put out a feeler or two, paid off people here and there to try and figure out just what the hell was goin’ down. But all I can tell is she’s spendin’ most of her time in Diamond City. And that place always makes me real fuckin’ angry. Sure I’ve been there with her a couple of times. One time, we’d snuck in and hid out at her place right on the market front. Spent the whole time gigglin’ like little girls, darin’ each other to run out into the market. First it was just stealin’ a few things and then the other person had to put ‘em back, both without gettin’ caught. Then, as always happens when you’re a few beers into a good night, we decided the game would be even more fun with less clothes.

[laughs]

I’m yet to find an activity that ain’t improved by nudity. But I digress.

So,  there we were, I’ve nearly got her down to her undies, and she’s just a few runs shy of showin’ me the goods…

[silence]

Sorry, I got distracted again.

Anyway, yeah things are about to get real interestin’ when one of the guards spots her and tries to start up a conversation about how she handles her guns. And we all know what he’s talkin’ about. She handles it like a pro (him, not the guns) and threatens to show him how accurate her aim is, she even managed to squeeze in some kinda innuendo about the size of his baseball bat not being good enough for her green. I think it went over his head though.

You might even say it went straight outta the park.

Thank you, thank you very much, I’ll be here all week.

What was the point of this story again?

Oh yeah. Diamond Fuckin’ City. So she’s there in Homeplate and from what I can gather there’s all these bangs and crashes and all sorts of swearing coming out of there and then who comes strollin’ out with her but Nick Valentine.

It’s a good thing I ain’t the jealous type. Yep, good fuckin’ thing.

Now I’m a big fan of Nick, me and him go way back, and despite my best efforts I never did manage to find what he kept hidden’ under that suit of his. But now I’m willin’ to hazard that Nora has, oh Brother. So my contacts tell me they’re in there all day, they’re bringin’ in a fuck ton of drugs, paint, and duct tape. My kinda fuckin’ party, ya feel me? So, they’re in there and they don’t come out til they’re sweatin’ and messy and then they go to the Dug Out Inn afterwards like it’s no fuckin’ deal the whole of Diamond City knows they’re at it.

But like I said. Not paranoid. Not jealous. Just shootin’ the shit that’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely think I could write a whole novel from Hancock's perspective alone. I love him.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and kudos are always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

It had taken Nora longer than she had expected. Some of the stuff she’d needed had been pretty easy to get her hands on; wood, paint, screws, duct-tape, all fairly standard fare. It was the stuff for the details that took a bit longer.

She needed a shit ton of chems. And any self-respecting commonwealth junkie knows that 90% of the goods that come in and out of the commonwealth end up passing by Hancock at some point or another. He’d know she was buying, there was no question of that, the trick was trying to hide the sheer volume she was looking to purchase.

It had to be top quality stuff as well, and in the end it turned out that Nuka-World had been a God-send. Once she’d cleared out the raiders and freed the slaves she’d found enough chems to supply a small army or, in other words, just enough for Hancock. She’d also found a large crate just the right size, although that had taken a little bit more effort.

But it was worth it, and Nora was surprised, and a little amused, to discover that Nick Valentine was completely useless with a drill and barely knew how to hold a hammer. They’d spent days hauled up in Home Plate, and she’d ended up having to give the old synth a crash course in DIY. Homeplate wasn’t exactly the perfect space to try and pull everything together but was the only place she could safely assume that the details of her activities wouldn’t get back to Hancock. He was nosy when he wanted to be, and she had no doubt that her evasiveness had been driving him crazy. She loved riling him up, he was cute when he got jealous. Not that he’d ever admit to being jealous, of course.

She’d been waiting on him to make a move for weeks, for months. All he’d managed was a crass joke here and there and some mutterings about impure thoughts. So, when she’d seen the way he’d reacted to the piece in the magazine? It was a no-brainer.

Soon the party was only a few days away and the last thing left to get was an outfit. It was probably the part that she had dreaded the most. Sourcing chems? Easy. Killing a Nukalurk-Queen for a giant crate? No big deal. Finding a lingerie set that matched, that looked good, that fucking fit? Nightmare.

In the end she’d asked Magnolia. Not like it was something Nick was going to be able to help her with, even if she had felt like asking him. He had his own concerns anyway; Nora had found him a gorgeous suit and had spent days convincing him to ask Ellie to accompany him. Sure, Goodneighbor wasn’t her scene, but Nora had a suspicion that she’d follow Nick anywhere. And Hancock’s parties had a way of bringing people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short but they make sense I promise.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and kudos are always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**[Interview with Magnolia]**

I must admit, it’s been a long time that I’ve enjoyed the company of another woman so much. Oh, not like that darling. Singing can be a lonely life. The stage is my one true love, but I think Goodneighbor comes a close second. I’m guessing that brings Hancock in third, although I’m sure he’d like to think himself a little higher on my list.

But then Nora came along, dressed all in blue like a vision. Darling, it was wonderful. She was funny and kind, and a wondrous flirt which I always appreciate. And then I saw the way Hancock looked at her…

Really I’m a woman of simple pleasures. And I love seeing a little bit of unrequited love, it’s good for the soul. Why do you think so many songs are about matters of the heart? I knew if I could just steer those two together that sparks would fly.

Oh no, I’m no matchmaker by any means, but I know a good pair when I see them.

And then Nora came up with _that_ plan. Gosh I just about fainted when I heard it darling. I was only embarrassed I’d never come up with anything like it myself. Although I hear it was a pre-war thing, so I suppose I shouldn’t be too hard on myself.

She did admirably as I knew she would; she’s a resourceful girl, and maybe that’s why we like her so much.

So it was nearly the big day and she comes knocking on my door looking like beauty and grace, and bless her she’s blushing like she’s got a birthday surprise for me too.

“Maggie.” She says, and that’s when I know she’s looking for a favour. She only calls me Maggie when she’s trying to be cute and get something out of me. And it works every time.

“Yes, love?” I say, and she gives me this look and I just know she’s feeling like a fish out of water. A two-hundred-year-old diamond in the rough that doesn’t know how much she shines. I place a hand on her shoulder and, making sure I don’t blow my cigarette smoke in her face, I say:

“Nora, darling, what’s wrong?”

And, well, I’ll remember this till I’m old, grey, and still crooning on that stage. She says to me:

“Maggie, I need your help. I need you to make me look…good.”

And I laugh, not unkindly of course. It’s not every day that Nora comes asking for help, like I said she’s a resourceful girl. Regardless, when I’m finished laughing I put a little kiss on her cheek.

“Darling, you already look good.” I said, “But I’m going to make you look fabulous.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Magnolia just darling? Really I should pair her up with someone just so she can get the love she deserves. 
> 
> Comments, feedback, and kudos are always loved :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was his birthday. Hancock grinned into his pillow, it may have been a shitty couple of weeks but he knew that tonight would help with all that, or at worst, distract him for a few hours.

The invites had gone out, word of mouth, little scraps of paper. Last year Magnolia had managed to get her hands on a few dozen chips from New Vegas, how she’d managed that he hadn’t asked, in the end they’d called them VIP chips and Hancock had handed them out to his best guys and gals. That was the first time Nora had come to one of his parties, she’d been the first person he’d given a chip to, first person who’d come into his mind when Magnolia had told him to limit them to his favourite people. And he’d been pleasantly surprised when she’d come along, although he’d been convinced the night’s antics had scared her off. But she was still here a year later…or not, as the case may be.

Magnolia hadn’t really been on her game this year either, not that he wanted to sound ungrateful. She’d still organised everything, but most years she managed to give him a little sneak preview, drop a few hints, give him the odd insight, but this year? Sweet eff all, as MacCready would say. Now this either meant she had something insane planned or, more likely, that there wasn’t anything special to shout about. He wondered briefly if Goodneighbor was growing bored of him. That maybe they’d not actually missed him in his absence. His wide grin faded and he scowled before leaning over his large bed to rummage about in his back-up under-bed stash. But all the packets, foils, vials, and canisters were empty. He growled impatiently. Who the hell puts empty shit back in a stash box?

Him, apparently.

“Fahrenheit!” He called, his voice muffled as he refused to move from his slumped position face down on the bed. She came at her own pace, as she always did, he heard her recoil rather than see it happen.

“Jesus, Hancock, put some clothes on!”

“I was born like this. Ain’t no shame in nudity.” He smiled as he imagined the face she was making.

“No, but there should be.” She snapped back, and he felt a sheet land on him, covering his modesty, or whatever it was that people tried to cover up when they wore clothes.

“Party-pooper.” He grinned.

“What did you want, boss?” She asked in an exasperated tone, and Hancock looked up at her

“I’m all out,” He said as he pointed at his box of empty goodies “Don’t suppose we’ve got a ‘back-up’ back-up stash?” He asked as she frowned and shook her head.

“Nope. Sorry boss. There’s a shortage at the moment. Cooks keep on cooking but someone’s buying them up quicker than we can make them.”

“What kind of businessman can’t get his hands on his own product?”

“One who’s got a birthday party to get ready for.” She raised an eyebrow at him “I know you wanted to stay in your birthday suit, but I’d recommend something a bit more suited to large crowds. Rumour is it’s gonna be a big one.”

Hancock rolled over and sat up.

“Any idea what they’ve got planned for me?”

“Not really.” She turned her back to him as he sat up, the sheet slipping from him. Parties were a hassle: drunks, fighting, people passed out in the street…not exactly a night of fun for a security detail. It didn’t help that Hancock always insisted on her wearing a dress.

“Hmm. Any news on…who, on how many are coming?” Hancock asked. Fahrenheit didn’t really know why he bothered to play it cool around her. But then again she’d never seen him pining over a girl like this before.

“I’ve not heard word about Nora.” She said with unusual softness “I’m sure she’ll come.”

“Yeah, maybe she’ll bring Nick.” He put an ugly inflection on the detective’s name.

Fahrenheit frowned. It wasn’t often that Hancock got jealous, but the green-eyed-monster was definitely in town, after all, he usually loved that damn detective.

“Don’t be childish.” She said sternly, her mouth forming a hard line of disapproval as Hancock mimicked her in a high voice. She ripped the curtains open and enjoyed Hancock’s groan of disapproval behind her. He’d been moping far too long, and she was losing patience.

“And you’re wrong anyway” she snapped irritably as Hancock took turns cursing her and the sun. “If she does come she won’t be bringing Nick.” That shut him up.

“No?”

“No, Nick’s brought his assistant. Brought her to the Rexford about an hour ago. What’s her name? The one with a ‘ee’ name? Rosie? Sophie? Lottie?”

“Ellie?” Hancock asked, his head tilted in confusion.

“Yeah. He’s been sweet on her a while now hasn’t he?” She prompted as she rummaged in his drawers to find a clean pair of trousers for him.

“Yeah, but I thought…” Hancock trailed off.

“Looks like you thought wrong boss. Hey, come on, party will start in a couple of hours anyway. I got your coat washed up for you-” She threw it at Hancock hitting him in the face, not bothering to try and conceal her laugh as he swore at her. She felt a strange and sudden wave of fondness for the ghoul in front of her, she must have missed him more than she’d realised. She was going soft.

“Look, how about I send some of the boys out to see if we can find out where she is. Will that cheer you up? Stop you being a miserable bastard?”

He gave her the middle finger and said nothing. So, that was a yes then.

 

 

 

It was late, but not too late. There’s no sense in turning up early to your own birthday party, but then again, not much sense in turning up too late either. He sauntered across the short distance between the stately home and the entrance to the third rail. Ham was stood outside looking especially dapper.

“New suit Ham?”

“Yup.”

“Suits you.”

“Thanks boss.”

“You seen Nora?”

“I..I ain’t seen her causin’ any problems, boss.” Ham looked a bit sweaty, but he wasn’t lying. Hancock wondered if Fahrenheit had warned people against talking about Nora, maybe she’d even said it was a sore topic. Hancock forced himself to smile.

“No problemo Ham-burger.”

“Mhm. Happy Birthday Boss, but careful, that ain’t an excuse to go causin’ any trouble.”

“You’d be disappointed if I didn’t at least try.” He winked at Ham and figured the night wouldn’t be a complete loss. He’d get drunk, make a few poor choices, hell, maybe he’d find a lucky girl or two to help keep his mind off the pre-war woman. Ham just grunted in response and Hancock made his way down the stairs. There was a roar of cheers as he was spotted by the crowd, Fahrenheit hadn’t been kidding, the place was packed. It was probably the biggest turn out he’d ever had. He grinned. Yeah, this wouldn’t be so bad.

He tried to stop his eyes from roving round the crowd, tried to stop himself from looking for her. But he didn’t quite manage it.

MacCready was sat on his usual stool at the bar. Hancock wondered briefly if the ex-gunner ever left it.

“Do you sleep on that thing?” He grinned, sliding onto the seat next to MacCready’s.

“I take it to bed with me.” MacCready laughed as he patted the side of the stool.

“Ain’t she a bit out of your league?” Hancock laughed as MacCready rolled his eyes and waved Whitechapel Charlie over to them.

“Awrite Guv’na” Whitechapel Charlie doffed his hat at Hancock. “’Ow’s the birfday boy doin’ on this fine ‘eve? Quite the wevah we’ve been ‘avin’ ain’t it? ‘Ole bleedin’ World’s ‘avin’ a bubble, tryna get me joints rusted up mefinks. Anyway lads, wot can I getchya?”

MacCready leaned against Hancock and whispered in his ear.

“Did you let Nora fiddle with his voice drivers again?”

“No, I think he just gets a bit excited in crowds.” Hancock laughed shaking his head. He ordered them both drinks and tried to act nonchalant.

“You…er…you seen her about at all?” He asked, swinging his stool around to stare out at the large crowd of friends, acquaintances, and strangers. He hoped he sounded casual, hoped MacCready wouldn’t start trying to wind him up. But the ex-gunner was mercifully oblivious to Hancock’s discomfort.

“Nope. Pretty sure she’s avoiding me anyway, haven’t seen her in weeks. You know what she’s like anyway, just disappears off and then comes waltzing back like she never left.” He shrugged and Hancock felt a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fahrenheit, she has to put up with so much..Hancock's butt, Goodneighbor fights, a dress?! Such a hard life ;)
> 
> Comments, feedback, and kudos make me all fuzzy inside.


	6. Chapter 6

She’d spent the whole day helping from one of the backrooms. They’d snapped the legs off one of the wobbly tables that Whitechapel Charlie had relegated to one of the back rooms after a few too many bar fights had ended up with residents (and their body parts) splayed across it. Nick had affixed some wheels to the bottom and a bar so that it could be pushed, and Nora had felt a swell of pride at his newly acquired DIY skills. Then they’d set about arranging the chems around the large crate that they’d spent the last few days decorating.

It was looking pretty damn good. The large box was painted to look like a giant pack of Mentats, and Nora and Nick had reminisced about school projects when they were younger and confused Magnolia with their talk of papermache, pvc glue, and tea-stained letters. The box was a perfect fit, it managed to accommodate her and the mini junk-jets they’d rigged up to shoot off mentats and confetti. There was going to be an almighty bang when the lid opened, but Nick had thoughtfully sourced some earplugs for her before he’d disappeared back to Diamond City to collect Ellie.

She felt like she had stage fright. Sure, she had faith in Magnolia and Whitechapel Charlie to deliver her to the stage at the right time, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was jumping out of a giant box of mentats in nothing but a lacy lingerie set and a feather-boa.

That was something else she had to thank Nuka-World for. Before she’d taken the parks finding any feathers had been nigh-on impossible, but Cito and the ghoul-gorillas ( _ghourillas_?) were so grateful she’d helped secure the park for them they’d ended up helping her to collect more than enough. She’d even caught Cito wearing it a few times and in the end she’d had to promise that he could have it after she was done with it.

She knew Hancock was sulking with her, it was hard not to notice. Seemed half of the commonwealth was giving her the stink-eye over something. But she also knew if she spoke to him she’d give it away, and the closer they’d got to the big day the more excited she’d got. So, she’d hidden out at Diamond City and helped Nick grow a backbone. Ellie had said yes to coming to Goodneighbor, with a little encouragement from Nora on the sly. You’d have to give her credit there. Nick was kidding himself if he thought Ellie would set foot in the Third Rail without a good reason.

And now that the day was finally here Nora was a mess of excitement and nerves. Magnolia was her saving grace, running into the little back room on regular intervals to give her a cocktail or two and update her on the progress of the party. The band is here. Everything’s ready. It’s starting. It’s filling up. Hancock’s arrived. He’s drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback, kudos etc make me happy :)


	7. Chapter 7

Magnolia didn’t tell her that Hancock had latched on to a pretty little drifter. The girl perched on his knee even looked like Nora, maybe if you softened her up around the edges and drank your way through a couple of dozen birthday shots. Which he had.

Magnolia nodded at Whitechapel Charlie before motioning to the pair, Hancock’s face was burrowed into the side of the girl’s neck as she giggled irritatingly. Suddenly there was a crash as Whitechapel Charlie managed to spell an entire bottle of molerat-tail tequila over the girl. Magnolia was impressed, but not surprised, to see that he had managed to do it in a way which soaked her and simultaneously missed Hancock entirely.

“Fuckin’ rusty piece of shit!” She screeched as she jumped back from the bar and flicked molerat-tails off her dress. One of the withered tails landed on an oblivious MacCready, he’d been the main benefactor of Hancock’s birthday shots and had made the mistake of trying to match the ghoul drink for drink. Magnolia wondered if MacCready would make another go of trying to seduce her, she hoped so, she always enjoyed his adorable, if completely ineffectual, attempts at flirting.

“Cor Blimey, Would you lookit that I’ve only gone an’ done a mischief!” Charlie held all three arms up in apology. Hancock was howling with laughter, and the girl was getting angrier by the second.

“Aren’t you gonna do anything?”

“Like what? I ain’t exactly got a spare dress hidden away here sweetheart.” Hancock said fighting back laughter “C-cor Blimey!” He mimicked before doubling over into a fit of laughter.

Spirits were high. It was time.

Magnolia took a deep breath as she climbed the small set of steps onto the small stage. Even when she wasn’t singing her voice had a way of making heads turn. Someone once told her she sounded like velvet, and she had liked that very much.

“Ladies and gentleman, ghouls and gals, boys and girls, raiders and raidees.” She called out and each pairing was met with an uproar of cheers and shouting. “We’re here for one reason, and one reason only!” She waited again for the whoops and cheers to die down.

“Get up here Birthday boy.” She shouted and beckoned Hancock to the stage. The drifter covered in tequila had disappeared, and Hancock’s laughing fit had settled into a case of occasional giggles. He stood up and the crowd erupted once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are tiny because I kept changing perspective...on the plus side it means you get a nice big chunk of updates all at once.


	8. Chapter 8

 

The band started up a jaunty rendition of ‘for he’s a jolly good fellow’ as Hancock sauntered towards the stage. The crowd parted and hands came to clap him on the back as he went past. A few wastelanders leant in to press kisses against his cheeks leaving a smattering of lipstick marks in their wake. At one point a hand appeared from the crowd and stole his hat, there was a small scuffle, the familiar sound of someone getting stabbed, and a moment later his tricorn was back in its usual position.  

Magnolia moved to one side and Hancock grinned at the sight of a small throne. It was faded red velvet encased by an elaborate gold frame. They’d even added a little ramp leading up to the small stage and he was pleased to see they’d somehow managed to source a little red carpet to go with it. How quaint. He felt the briefest pang of guilt for thinking that Magnolia hadn’t been pulling her weight. He turned to face the crowd and raised his arms, motioning for them to settle. He gave the room one last scan, hoping that she’d come. But she wasn’t there. He didn’t let his smile falter, didn’t want anyone thinking he wasn’t enjoying the party. Because he was, but damn, he wished she was there.

“Get your skinny ass down on that throne birthday boy!” A woman called from near the stage before practically falling on the couple in front of her. Hancock raised an eyebrow at Nick as the detective raised his hand in acknowledgement before whispering something in Ellie’s ear, causing her to look up at Hancock and blush, a strange smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Yeah, either Nick was the smoothest mother this side of the Fens or Hancock’s information about him and Nora had been off the mark. He made a mental note to have a word with whichever lackey had passed that information on.

Suddenly the lights went off and a solitary spotlight filled onto the stage, it missed Hancock by a fair way and there was laughter as the tech had to readjust it to bring the Mayor into focus. A drum roll started up and a second spotlight flew to the door by the bar. Hancock straightened up in his throne and waited for the main event.

Magnolia started up a husky rendition of Happy Birthday before the doors flew open to a round of gasps from the crowd.

Whitechapel Charlie was pushing something through the doorway and Hancock felt his jaw drop open when the crowd parted to allow Charlie up the ramp: the Mr Handy was pushing a make-shift flotilla of drugs towards him, jet, psycho, buffout, daddy-o, med-ex, you name it, you got it. And in the centre of the chem mountain was a giant mentats box. Hancock felt his mouth water in anticipation. It was massive, and Hancock had a sudden image of himself climbing into the box and overdosing, dying happy. Then he wondered if the mentats would be normal sized or if he’d be chowing down on tablets the size of dinner plates. Either way it didn’t really matter, it was perfect.

The flotilla stopped in front of Hancock just as the last round of Happy Birthday trailed off. Magnolia stood by the band and winked at Hancock.

“That’s not all, Birthday Boy.” She purred over the speakers before turning to the band

“Hit it boys!”

The drumroll started up again and Magnolia started a countdown. Hancock’s smile was marred with confusion, what the hell did they need a countdown for when they’d already presented him with a shit ton of chems? Kinda hard to improve on perfection you know?

“Ten, nine, eight…” The crowd joined in and the band started up at a slow pace before speeding up. It felt like he had a countdown to try and figure out what was supposed to happen, try and prepare himself for whatever Magnolia had thought up. “seven, six, five…” both the band and the crowd seemed to get louder with each number and the rich tones of the brass instruments struggled to be heard over the crowd. But seriously, what more could a ghoul ask for than oblivion in a man-sized box? “Four, three, two…” Hancock resisted the urge to cover his ears as the noise reached a deafening crescendo.

“ONE!” the crowd roared and the top of the box blew open; confetti and mentats rained down on Hancock and the crowd around him.

“Holy fuckin’ shit.” He breathed.

Nora rose out of the box covered in confetti and mentats and not much else. She was wearing nothing like he’d ever seen before, and yet it was better than anything he could’ve ever imagined. She was wearing a matching bra and panty set in a soft sunshine yellow that was just perfect. Mentats had been painted and strung along to look like beads and they trailed over her breasts, stomach and upper thighs. Wrapped around her arms was some kind of feathery rope that she twirled at him seductively.

“Happy Birthday Hancock” She grinned over the noise of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it surprisingly hard to describe the scene I had in my head. There's always so much going on at big parties that you can get distracted with the little things instead of looking at the big picture.
> 
> And don't worry, there's still more to come!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Feedback etc make me feel special ;)


	9. Chapter 9

 

Hancock mingled in the crowd and flushed as he remembered his behaviour the past few weeks; jealousy, irritation, rudeness, he’d damn well made a fool of himself over this one.

He glanced around the bar and saw Nick and Ellie hidden in a dark corner, the synth had her practically pinned against a wall and was whispering in her ear. Ellie was biting her lip and attempting to fix his tie without looking at it, her eyebrows furrowed together as she concentrated on something else. Hancock stood on tiptoes to try and see where Nick’s hands were but was interrupted by Magnolia placing a gentle hand on his arm.

“Why, Mister Mayor, I don’t think they’re looking for an audience.” He turned to see her dark eyes flick towards the detective and his assistant before she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Shouldn’t be puttin’ on such a show then should they?” He grinned mischievously as he put his arm around her shoulder. They moved through the crowd towards the bar where Whitechapel Charlie had resumed his usual position.

“You two really outdid yourselves this year.” Hancock grinned. Magnolia kissed his cheek in response and Charlie doffed his hat.

Someone tapped on Hancock’s shoulder and he turned. Nora managed to look shy, like she hadn’t just burst out of a box of mentats in nothing but her undies. Hancock’s grin widened as Magnolia embraced the pre-war woman, whispering something in her ear. Hancock used the distraction to enjoy the view in front of him. She was wearing a gold dress, not far off the colour of her underwear The singer then waved at someone across the bar, made her excuses and sashayed away from them.

“Hey Sunshine.” He said softly, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his mouth, kissing it gently. She smiled in response, a blush creeping up her neck as she gave a mock curtsey.

“I think I might owe you an apology darlin’” Hancock pulled her hand around his waist before moving his own hands to cradle her face, his thumbs running along her jaw.

“Oh yeah?” She grinned. “For which bit exactly? Spending the last few weeks sulking? Sending spies out to Diamond City? Or was it for giving Nick the cold shoulder because you thought he and I were doing more than DIY?” She arched her eyebrow questioningly and he had the good grace to look sheepish as he offered an apologetic shrug.

“Guess it turns out I am the jealous type.” He grinned before bringing her face to his and pressing his ruined lips against hers. Sure they’d kissed before, a kiss on the forehead, little pecks on the cheek, half-joking lips ghosting against each other. But this was their first kiss, the first time they allowed themselves to admit it was exactly what they wanted.

It felt a little strange at first, like he’d lucked out somehow and someone would come along and tell him there’d been a mistake, that the universe had fucked up somehow and they’d need to take that back thank-you-very-much. But then she was smiling against his mouth, her hands slipping from his waist and balling up against the lapels of his coat. He was vaguely aware of cheering, but pushed the sound away, focussing on the taste of her lips and the heat of her body against his.

“Wanna get outta here?” He growled, his fingers moving to her shoulders and lingering on her skin, tracing the gentle smattering of freckles. She smiled and shook her head, pushing him away from her gently.

“You can’t ghost your own birthday party.”

“Says who?”

Nora didn’t bother trying to argue with him, instead she smiled and pulled him towards the small dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter to let you know this fic isn't dead and that I'm alive and kicking.  
> Big life stuff got in the way of writing, so apologies. 
> 
> Next chapter will have some smut I promise....but it won't be Hancock and Nora...Stay tuned for a little Nick/Ellie distraction.


	10. Chapter 10

“Having a good time, Doll?” Nick asked.

She leant back against the wall and looked at the man in front of her. She’d fallen for him slowly, almost without noticing. And then he’d been taken by those mobsters. She thought she’d lost him. It was only when she thought she might never get the chance to tell him how she felt that she’d realised just how much she cared for him.

Then Nora had flown in like a whirlwind and rescued him just like that, like it was nothing. It was only when she started to feel jealousy at Nick’s relationship with the pre-war woman that she’d realised just how much she damn well loved him.

But how do you tell a man you love him? It’s not easy at the best of times, and Nick? Nick had a way of avoiding matters of the heart. Kind of ironic for a guy named Valentine.

She’d found herself resenting Nora when she’d turned up at Nick’s door a few weeks earlier looking for help. No matter how much she’d tried to push the feeling away jealousy seemed to rise up inside her like a tide.

And then Nora had come along and washed it away with a few simple words.

“Are you going to break Nick Valentine’s heart?”

Ellie had practically laughed in Nora’s face. She told Nora how Nick seemed perfectly intent on breaking hers, _thank you very much_. Nora had smiled and asked if she could keep a secret. She’d explained the reasons for their time together as a mission, some kind of project for Mayor Hancock’s annual Birthday Party. Which, she said, was why she’d come to see Ellie.

“What are you asking me, Nora?” She asked.

“Honestly? Nick’s a friend, and a damn good one. I don’t want to encourage him to ask you to this party if you’re just going to knock him back.”

“He wants to ask me?” Ellie asked breathlessly, not daring to hope.

“Of course he does. He won’t admit it, though. You know how he is.” Nora said with a smile, her eyes scanning the rising blush that crept up Ellie’s neck.

“Yes, I know.” She’d said quietly, not trusting her voice to give away her excitement.

“So if I were to tell him to ask you?” Nora trailed off.

“Yes. I’d say yes.” Ellie’s hands were shaking at the prospect and Nora had  tackled her into a large bear hug at her response.

~~

“I’m having a great time, Nick. Thank you for asking me to come.”

“Goodneighbor not scared you off then?” He asked moving closer towards her.

“It’s…definitely different. I’ve never been to a place quite like it.” She paused and looked down, building up the courage to speak again. “But then I think I’d be happy anywhere if I was with you.” She said quietly, grateful that the dim lighting would hide her blush. She glanced up at him, his amber eyes glowing at her.

He tilted her chin with his finger, his thumb grazing her jaw.

“You’re a hell of a gal, you know that Ellie?”

She smiled at him, desperately hoping that he would kiss her, but also knowing that he wouldn’t.

In a rush of sudden bravery she leant forwards and pressed her lips against his. They were smooth and soft and a little colder than she had been expecting, but they were Nick’s.

She had barely began to pull away from him when his lips chased hers and he leant an arm against the wall behind her, his chest pressed against hers. They broke apart to catch their breath, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together, neither daring to look at each other.

“Ellie.” His voice was a low rumble and she felt her chest swell in excitement and contentment at the way he said her name. He kissed her again, firmer this time, and she felt his hand grip her waist and pin her against the wall. She felt a flush run through her and wondered if her knees would give-out with anticipation.

~~~

His fingers ruffled the skirt of her dress up towards his hand and Ellie bit back a moan as a wave exhilaration shot through her. He was going to touch her, touch her here and claim her as his in front of half of Goodneighbor. It was awful, it was terrible, it was the most exciting thing she could have ever have imagined.

He shifted his body to conceal his hand up the skirt of her dress, and she bit her lip in amusement at the gentlemanly gesture. He pressed his lips against a sweet spot on her neck, just below her ear, and at the same time he brushed his fingers against the fabric of her underwear. She moaned gently and rolled her hips in invitation. How many times had she imagined this? How many times had she imagined the way he’d press her against his desk and take her?

Someone walked past completely oblivious to their activities and she felt a strange rush of embarrassment and excitement at the prospect of being caught. Nick’s fingers were still teasing her over her underwear and she bit her lip to stop herself from cursing him. She needed to do something with her hands, needed to something distract herself from the way he was teasing her.

Almost instinctively she straightened his tie, and as if on cue Nick moved her panties to one side and traced his fingers along her folds. She shuddered at the feel of him against her.

“How about this?” Nick rumbled, and suddenly his fingers began to vibrate against her. She tightened her grip on his tie, a stream of incoherent curses escaping her lips as she bucked against his hand. The detective chuckled against her neck and Ellie felt herself shudder against him, grateful that he had her pinned against the wall. She was certain if it wasn’t there that her legs would have given way a while back.

“Quite a mouth you’ve got on you Ellie.” His voice was low and almost dangerous. The way he said her name made a flush of heat run through her and she moaned quietly in response. A drifter walked past and Ellie thought she saw him throw them a second glance, and she realised she didn’t care. She was too close to care.


End file.
